I Love You I Need You I Stalk You
by TheOneWhoGotLost
Summary: Things have gone too far. Kei's emotions for Hikari have gone way off and has reached   stalker mode. Hikari has no idea of what's happening but Akira and Tadashi do and it's time to stop the stalker! HIKARIxKEI Humor/Romance. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

I Love You. I Need You. I Stalk You.

Summary: Things have gone too far. Kei's emotions for Hikari have gone way off and has reached stalker mode. Hikari has no idea of what's happening but Akira and Tadashi do and it's time to stop the stalker! HIKARIxKEI Humor/Romance. Rated T for language.

Chapter One

-KEI'S-POV-

I reached for my binoculars which I assumed were somewhere in the tiny shrub. Hiding in this thing was supposed to be useful but it's just making life harder. My hand fiddled around the light thread of string that controlled the east camera. It was the closest camera to Hikari's bedroom window. If I just try to get the stone on the button, and if Hikari's in the right position, I can finally get a freaking picture. But that means I need my binoculars.

And where the hell are my binoculars?

I scrambled out of the tiny shrub, brushing off the leaves and twigs that had been caught to my jeans and shirt.

The shirt Hikari bought me...

So that means, I can't dirty it!

Grabbing my book, I tied the string onto a small stick that sat in the shrub and gave it a nice little tug. I threw them into my backpack and left briefly... then came back running after about thirty seconds. Where the hell did I leave my binoculars? I squinted up at the Hikari's window, wondering if she was watching me now. God, I would not want her spying on me spying on her. I put my head in the shrub and seized any hard object I could find. This bush is small- so how could I lose my binoculars?

I took out a bundle of sticks and sighed.

Damn.

I clutched my phone and examined my hair. Yes, usually I don't do this hair things but Hikari likes my hair when it's like this.

I sighed once more and the mini forest.

I guess that's it for today. I'll buy some binoculars tomorrow.

-NORMAL-POV-

"It seems strange, doesn't it?"

Tadashi looked up swiftly.

"Yeah, the tea seems a bit too... strong."

Akira choked, shot up, grabbed a massive hammer and swung it towards Tadashi in horror.

"NO IT'S NOT THE TEA YOU BARF-BRAIN! IT'S KEI!"

"Oh, sorry! B-but the tea is absolutely perfect unlike K-Kei, y-you know?" stammered Tadashi. "So, what's so strange about Kei?"

Akira glared.

"Oh yeah, everything... hehe."

"Yes, you're absolutely right," Akira nodded, "but there's something even more disturbing. He carries a book everywhere with him. On it, it says, 'H.A.N.D.K'. I don't get it."

"Yeah... what's Hand.K? Maybe he does this hand surgery thing or something. I saw him do something to his hand be-"

"NO! It's an H and an A and an N and D and K! GOSH YOU'RE SO ANNOYING! WHY'D I EVENT WANT TO PUT YOU ON THE CASE!"

"Eh? Case..."

"Yes, just help me sneak into Kei's room and find that book! It's so weird... and you have to behave!"

"Yes ma'am!" Tadashi grinned eagerly.

Akira sighed... _man, this going to be so annoying._

-KEI'S-POV-

Walking into my room, I locked the door behind me and closed the window. The walls in my room were bare, I was almost feeling lonely but there's a secret to it.

And I'm not telling.

I scrambled into my wardrobe and dug out a poster- a poster of me reading silently. I (on the poster) was still human size so this would work well. I stuck the poster on the window which made it look exactly like me reading near the window... so if Hikari's eyes pass by she won't see anything suspicious (like me browsing of the pictures of her on google search).

-HIKARI'S-POV-

Takeshima must be really absorbed in that book. He's been staring at that book for a while. Probably studying! Damn! I should be studying too! I can't be wasting my time, still Miss Rank Two! I better get studying now...

I walked out of my room and headed off the library.

Ever since Takeshima confessed he loved me, and I confessed back, I have softer feelings for him now. But this does NOT mean I will stay in the second rank. He will probably have softer feelings for me too and let me win. FINALLY! Wait...

Where's the library again?

-KEI'S-POV-

No images of her on facebook, eh? I'm pretty sure she has one! Maybe a twitter? I lazily scrolled down the page and then-

BIKINI!

OMO! IS THAT HIKARI IN A BIKINI! BOOOOOBS. *pedo face*

Oh wait, it's just some lame girl on the internet photoshop-ing herself. Damn, so close. I guess the only way to find her wearing something like that is to watch from her window. I might even be able to see her nu-

"HEY KEI. YA IN THERE?"

I quickly exited the screen and sighed.

-TADASHI'S-POV-

"Shhh! You have to sneak in! Not shout if he's in there!" whispered Akira.

"Yeah, but what if he is in there and we accidently go in with him in there," I grinned.

"We already knew he was in there! We just had to wait!"

"Oh."

The door opened and Akira and I stiffened. Things were running through my head but, I had to work with the plan.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kei asked flatly.

I remembered what Akira said to me. _A]sk him if we can go into his room because of a dare. And say that you needed to clean it because of a bet! And say that if he won't we'll have to send Hikari to the lake to swim with sharks because of another dare. Okay?_

As if that will work.

"You see, we had a-"

"We are here to test if you have bomb particles in your room!" I said, interrupting Akira who had a seriously agro face. "We have to do it because... Hikari got a little sick and we think that you might have accidently poison her... and yeah. We're just checking."

Within seconds Kei dashed out of the house, probably to see if Hikari was okay.

I am so pro.

"Why'd you do that for!" snapped Akira as we entered his room, closing the door behind us.

"It worked," I said proudly, grinning but the grin was soon broken as Akira slapped my face in anger.

"Never do that again!"

"Sorry... why is there a picture of him on the window?"

"He's full of himself, I guess."

We scanned Kei's room pretty much everywhere. Under the bed, inside the covers, under furniture and in all the drawers and his closet. There was only the usual stuff but man, he had a lot of keys.

"The book had to be here!"Akira sighed frustrated.

"AHA! The laptop!"

We both glared at the innocent laptop, sitting on the desk.

"Do you job, Tadashi!"

And so I did. I went on the internet first. There weren't any saved tabs so I checked the history and BOOYA.

"OMG! He's trying to find pictures of H-Hikari!" I squeaked.

Akira soon joined me on his laptop furiously scrolling down his history.

"What the hell is this?"

I got up and scanned the walls then realised that there was a large gap between his closet and the window. I pushed the wall. Then saw tiny handle and pulled it.

My mouth dropped.

"A-A-Akira?"

Kei's secret inner wall was covered with pictures of Hikari. Most of them were taken from her window. Some were just random pictures of her and some with her and the S.A.

"Oh my gosh."

Akira and I fell backwards and screamed.

"HE'S A FREAKING STALKER!"

We heard the front to open and quickly put everything back to normal. Akira pretended to dust off particles off the window and I fell straight to the ground pretending to examine the carpet.

"Hikari was fine. She had trouble getting to the library. What are you doing?" Kei mumbled.

"Checking for bomb particles. Well, I guess she had a small cough in the morning," I frowned and Akira and I walked out of the room. "Oh and, it seems that there aren't any particles."

"You're lucky, Takeshima!" snapped Akira and we simply walked out with a horrible look on our face.

-KEI'S-POV-

I slid to my desk with my book in my lap. Slowly, I took a key out of my drawer and unlocked the book. Then, I slid my finger onto the double lock to unlock the code, then I took out the other key that was hidden in my bag and unlocked the other lock, then I typed in the code and now all I have to do is say the voice code...

"I Stalk You Hikari."

_(AN)_

_Hey readers! I hope you've liked the first chapter. Yeah, it may seem weird but it will improve in the next chappy. So, hope you think it's good. If you can, please favourite and review! I'd like to know if I can improve anything else too so, thanks!_

_- The-One-Who-Was-Lost_


	2. Chapter 2

I Love You. I Need You. I Stalk You.

Summary: Things have gone too far. Kei's emotions for Hikari have gone way off and has reached stalker mode. Hikari has no idea of what's happening but Akira and Tadashi do and it's time to stop the stalker! HIKARIxKEI Humor/Romance. Rated T for language.

Chapter Two

-TADASHI'S-POV-

"I say we shoot him! He has no right of stalking Hikari. He should face the punishment of death!"

"Isn't that a bit too far..." wrote Megumi.

Humph... as if.

"Megumi," Akira started, "you must not speak a word about this. Well, write anyway. This is a secret that only we know, right?"

"Yeah, but we could have kept this to ourselves, Akira," I suggested. I mean, no offence but Megumi is cute and fluffy and all that but, she won't be much help to eliminate him. And I swear, I think there were bomb particles in his room. This guy has seriously got a problem.

"): wah" Megumi wrote. I patted her on the head and grinned.

"Because Megumi has a power of persuasion," Akira simply said.

"She's magical?"

"Yes, I'm a unicorn!" she wrote.

"No, she just can persuade people really well, okay!" Akira snapped.

"Ah..."

"So Megumi, you need to try to persuade Kei to spill more about him stalking ym dear Hikari, okay?" Akira grinned.

"But I suck at persuading..." Megumi wrote.

"Well, you're better than Akira," I smirked. Akira replied with a slap and turned away.

"Just do your job, Megumi."

Megumi nodded and exited the room quietly (well, duh).

"I'm scared for Hikari," frowned Akira.

"Well all are."

-ON-DA-MSN-

Tadashi-Is-A-Unicorn: SUP. :D  
>TeacupGirlAkira: Tadashi, why'd you change your MSN name? I think NSJFHJDNGTADASHI was better...<br>Tadashi-Is-A-Unicorn: But I am a unicorn.  
>MegumiNoSpeak: Same here!<br>Tadashi-Is-A-Unicorn: *virtual unicorn hoof five*  
>TakishimaKei: You guys are so fussy about names.<br>HikariToBeRankOne: Yeah, yours is so bland.  
>TakishimaKei: Look who's talking.<br>TeacupGirlAkira: DONT HURT HIKARI'S FEELINGS YOU ASS.  
>MegumiNoSpeak: Is anyone else online?<br>HikariToBeRankOne: KEI YOU SUCK. And megumi, no, i don't think so...  
>Tadashi-Is-A-Unicorn: IMA FREAKIN UNICORN hands up if you're a stalker<br>TeacupGirlAkira: OHMIGOSH that is the lamest way to make him tell  
>HikariToBeRankOne: ?<br>MegumiNoSpeak: Kei, do you want to do photography with me as a subject?  
>TakishimaKei: No.<br>MegumiNoSpeak: what about bird watching?  
>TakishimaKei: No.<br>MegumiNoSpeak: Collage making?  
>TakishimaKei: No.<br>MegumiNoSpeak: Observing science?  
>TakishimaKei: No<br>MegumiNoSpeak: Scrapbooking?  
>TakishimaKei: Is that even a subject?<br>MegumiNoSpeak: ... unicorn subject  
>TakishimaKei: Well, I'm not a unicorn.<br>Tadashi-Is-A-Unicorn: DISCRASE TO UNICORNS!  
>TakishimaKei: Do I have a horn pointing out of my head.<br>Tadashi-Is-A-Unicorn: No but you probably have one pointing down there.  
>TakishimaKei: ...<br>HikariToBeRankOne: ...ew?  
>MegumiNoSpeak: cough cough<br>Tadashi-Is-A-Unicorn: Wait, you guys are saying it's not true? YOU'RE A GIRL!  
><em>TakishimaKei has exited this chatroom.<em>

-KEI'S-POV-

I sighed and exited my chat in shame. Tadashi will pay for this. How dare he speak to me like this- in front of Hikari! Closing my laptop I decided to go shopping. It's only to get some new binoculars and to pick up a pair of very expensive specially made and ordered boxers which say 'Hikari' in a heart on my ass. I made dad pay for it though he has no idea of what it says on it.

I jumped lazily out of my window onto the garden and rode my bike to the mall.

-TADASHI'S-POV-

"You did awesome on MSN!" praised Akira.

"Aww, thanks hun!" I grinned proudly.

"Not you, you fail. You're the one who got him offline. But Megumi did very well!" she snapped.

"Thanks you! I tried my best but I'll try harder next time!" Megumi wrote.

Damn Megumi! She's turning into Akira's favourite! I need to kick her out somehow…

"Yo, Megumi! Since you did so good, why don't we, Akira and I, take you out to tea today. We'll go that pretty café that Akira used to always go to when she was young, before she established an outstanding… _thing_ with tea, hey?" I suggested. As if Akira could say no to this!

"Well, is my tea that bad?" was the very different response that I wanted. "But, yeah, that café's pretty good. We'll go there just for Megumi, huh?"

"Yay! I love Tadashi and Akira!" Megumi scribbled and she and Akira skipped away.

I tugged my wasabi paste that was sitting I my pocket.

_I knew you'd be useful one day, Wabibee. _(it's not against the law to name your food, ain't it, so don't make fun of it!)

-MEGUMI'S-POV-

I love Tadashi. He's so clueless that it's cute. I mean, I don't love love him. I like him as a friend. I love Yahiro. Thanks to him, I feel free to sing whenever I want. But I prefer speak with him only. Maybe I'll see him at the café. But I'm scared too. I heard somewhere that Yahiro and Akira where very close friends and he was once in love with her and treated her very badly. I hope it's not true. I smiled a Akira, she smiled back.

"Thank you Akira!" I wrote.

"No problem," she replied.

"Akira, can you help me?"

"Why?"

I scribbled onto my notepad rapidly, before Tadashi would come.

"Tadashi is plotting something!" I showed her.

"Really?" she asked, "well, I'm sure I'll be able to help…"

I smiled. You can never get rid of me Tadashi! If you hurt me, you hurt others and you won't want that.

-TADASHI'S-POV-

I smirked as we sat on the table of the café. Wabibee was ready to attack (yes, who cares if I name my wasabi). The waitress came to us.

"Just a cup of strawberry tea please. You, Tadashi?" Akira smiled.

"I'll have a… chai latte?" I mumbled.

"Same for me! I love chai lattes! We have so much in common Tadashi!" wrote Megumi.

Yeah, we sure do. Except there's a bit of wasabi in your life.

The waitress nodded politely and skipped away. A few minutes later, she came back with two chai lattes and a cup of strawberry tea.

While Megumi talked about girl stuff I squeezed a lot of Wabibee into the latte. Megumi's latte. I waited patiently and pretended to stare at some guy on the oher table holding a pair of boxers saying Hikari on it… WAIT, WHAT!

"OMGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG AKIRAAAAAAAA! AARGHH!"

"What? Haha sucker! That's a taste of wasabi for you! High five Megumi!" Akira cheered.

"Err… but I didn't swap it yet…" Megumi wrote innocently.

WHAT? THEY TRIED TO KILL ME TOO!

"A-a-akira? I-i-is that… K-Kei?"

She and Megumi both turned their heads to the man gazing at a pair of boxers smiling at them like nothing was wrong. Our mouths dropped. I took a picture with my phone, and we quietly walked away. After about 20m from him…

"OHMIGOOOOOOSSSHHHH"

"ARGHJFHDJSFNHDKSLJAGH"

"SOMEONE KILL ME"

Megumi screamed and which was pretty bad. Akira went high. I just fell in amazement.

Kei, what have you done to Hikari… and yourself?

-KEI'S-POV-

I stopped giving at the boxers. I don't know how long I was staring at them but then I quickly shoved them in my bag. I saw a table with three lonely drinks on it and shrugged, grabbed a cup of Chai Latte and was about to drink.

"That's not yours is it, Takishima!"

I sighed as Hikari came to me. Inside I was like 'OH MI GOSH, BOOBS *pedo face*' on the outside, I was like 'wtf is this random ant doing here?'

"Miss rank two," I saw her fidget here, "being top, I am allowed to drink what I see, would you like to join me?" I asked flatly.

"Eh? No, I mean, it's not your stuff."

"Pathetic as usual, but that necklace isn't _your stuff _is it?" I smirked.

"Wha- well, if someone gave to me, it's mine!" she snapped.

"Did you get it with your own money," I simply said.

"Well- no."

"Exactly."

I sipped the Chai latte and then.

"WHAT THE HELL IS IN THIS! HOOOOOOOOTTTTTT! ARGHH!"

Karma sucks…

_(AN)_

_Helllooo Theereeee._

_SO it's at the end of the year, for me, and I've just graduated grade 6! :D HIGH SCHOOL NEXT YEARR! (For Australia anyway)! I'd like to say a huge thank you to everyone who favourite, reviewd and agve me advice. I love you all and wish you a merry Christmas! I forgot to put a disclaimer last time (omg so sorry) so yeahh. Sorry…._

_BUT MERRY CHRISTMAS AND THANK YOU!_

_Hope enjoyed chapter two and please give me more tips and advice. Love you all~_

_-The One Who Was Lost_

_DISCLAIMER: Me no own Special A or any character! (this is for the last chapter)_

_DISCLAIMER: What I said up there! ^ _


	3. Chapter 3

I Love You. I Need You. I Stalk You.

Summary: Things have gone too far. Kei's emotions for Hikari have gone way off and has reached stalker mode. Hikari has no idea of what's happening but Akira and Tadashi do and it's time to stop the stalker! HIKARIxKEI Humor/Romance. Rated T for language.

Chapter Three

-HIKARI'S-POV-

"Exactly."

Wait... but did he pay for it yet?

He sipped the Chai latte and then.

"WHAT THE HELL IS IN THIS! HOOOOOOOOTTTTTT! ARGHH!"

I burst out laughing. I've never seen Takishima so, pissed off before. I mean, this is the first time he's actually shown something like this to anyone. We were gathering attention from other shoppers and shop owners. Takishima suddenly fell to the ground, making me stop giggling.

"Eh? Takishima, are you okay?"

"What do you think, Hikari?" he whispered and slowly walked away from the cafe.

"SERVE'S YOU RIGHT FOR DRINKING SOMEONE ELSE'S DRINK!" barked a customer.

We headed out, farther from the cafe.

"Do you need help?" I asked quietly.

"No, I don't."

I frowned. Was I being mean to Takishima?

"Do you want me to hold that bag for you?"

My eyes followed the bag he was carrying. Asking this means I'm being nice, right?

"No."

He switched to carrying the bag on his left hand, farther away from me. I sighed, maybe something would cheer him up.

"HEY TAKISHIMA! STOP BEING A POTATO COUCH! I challenge you to a race! Whoever gets to the park first wins! No cheating, which means no hiring people to kidnap the other challenger!" I smiled. Yes, he kidnapped me in our last challenge and that was SO against the rules.

"Sure, Miss Rank Two."

I lost balance at that moment but quickly got back up. I have to beat him!

"Ready, set… GO!"

-KEI'S-POV-

I really wanted to get this over with. I know that this would be the best privilege to find out more info on Hikari but I'm banned from kidnapping her. She had already ran about 50m in a few seconds, straight to the park. I continued walking. Then ran straight into a hill.

There are many secret passage ways in our city. One is a link between this road and the park. It's only about a one minute walk there. With Hikari's rate she'd get there in about three minutes.

I slipped under the cover from the hill and walked slowly. The tunnel was infested with bugs and dirty. It was covered with lights though, making it easier to walk through. And who made this passageway? Me of course.

Instantly, I thought that a break in the park would be better than a worm infested tunnel so I sprinted to the exit.

The bright light struck me as I leisurely sat on the monkey bars, remembering the incident ten years ago.

"_TAKISHIMA! I challenge you to a challenge!" the tiny girl commanded._

_I jumped off the monkey bars._

"_What type of challenge is it?"_

"_Let's see who can hold onto these monkey bars for the longest!" She hopped up, grabbing the bar with both her hands. I followed too, it was too easy._

"_READY. SET. GOO!"_

_After about one and a half hours, she started to turn red. Then she fell._

_The fall was hard. I fell too, but on my feet. Her head hit the ground hard and she was bleeding, and crying._

"_Hikari!"_

_Adults came over as they rushed her to the hospital._

I looked at that same spot where she fell and released a large sigh.

"EH, TAKISHIMA!"

I smiled at her, charmingly. That day when she fell was probably when I started to develop feelings and stuff… she's still the same, just a little more pathetic.

"WHAT? YOU BEAT ME! But I didn't even see you!"

"The magician never tells his secrets, Miss Rank Two."

She jumped onto the swings and frowned.

"Cheater…"

I smirked, my head down and secretly taking mental snapshots of her. Then my eyes trailed to the bag next to swings. Damn! The boxers!

I leaped to the swings, grabbing the bag as I flew down.

"No need to show off, Takishima."

"I wasn't," I replied, "I need to get home now. You should too."

And with that, I left her alone in this deserted park… not.

I ran across the road then took a path at the back of the park and sat there, in a bush with a camera and my book.

Hikari started swinging on the swings. I guess she didn't want to go home. It was good of her not to.

Suddenly it became cold. Windy too. I could tell that Hikari was worried by her face, I kept snapping pictures then… OMG.

Her skirt went up.

*pedo face*

She pulled it down and cursed but no, she wasn't fast enough for me. I had got over ten shots of that brief moment.

I saw her walk away from the park.

And so did I, in another direction.

-TADASHI'S-POV-

"OHMIGOSHHH!"

We had landed in Akira's bedroom all 'omfg I want to kill myself'.

Megumi had nothing to say (as usual), Akira fainted and I am playing wii!

But yes, I'm worrying inside. I already had my spaz and I feel better now. I just have keepo playing to get my mind off things!

"OMG I THINK IM GONNA DIE!" I screamed.

"OMGOSHH TADASHI!"

I grabbed another remote and threw it to Megumi.

"Whatever, I lost, your turn."

So I guess the only person who's taking this seriously is Akira.

But who cares, there's nothing to worry about. It's not like he's stalking us.

I looked across the window and saw a glint of light and a pair of binoculars.

"AAARGH!"

(AN)

Holaa guys! Sorry that it's late. With all the celebration, I didn't get tie to update. Well. Hope you liked the 3rd chappie! Please review or favourite and give me some more advice. I know that Kei's very out of character but I'm trying my best!

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

(mah new name) OldToYou–NewToMe

Disclaimer: me no own S.A :P


End file.
